Definición
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque no existía una sola palabra que pudiera definirla completamente. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #16: Karin.


**"Definición"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque no existía una sola palabra que pudiera definirla completamente.

 **Nota:** Y ya vamos a mitad de camino... Por mientras, los seguidores **NS** se preguntan cuando actualizaré/publicaré otra cosa de ellos y si fue que abandoné xD. Actualizaré pronto y publicaré algo dentro de unos días. Mi barco _(shippeo_ _ **NS**_ _)_ se _"hundió"_ hace mucho e igual me hundí con mucho honor :)

 **Prompt #16:** _Karin_.

 **-/-/-**

Dependiendo de a quién le preguntarás, todos iban a darte una definición distinta sobre ella.

Suigetsu diría algo como _"—Es una maldita, siempre ocultando su perversión pero es una enferma, a veces quiero partirle la cara por bocazas..."_

Jugo, apelando a su sinceridad añadirá que _"—Karin es una mujer de mucho carácter..."_ y no iba a añadir nada más al respecto porque se enfocaria en mirar las aves o parecido.

Unos dirían que era una mujer _determinada_ , otros que ella podía ser _inusitadamente_ amable, que podía dar _miedo_ cuando estaba enojada, pero ninguno podía realmente _definirla_ en una _sola_ palabra.

Él no era un hombre dado a las palabras _(más bien, cuando hablaba era algo casi milagroso)_ pues prefería el silencio y la calma, muy al contrario de a quién había escogido como compañera de vida.

Pero _sí_ podía definirla como _"única"_ en su _absoluta_ totalidad.

A pesar de que había vivido y hecho muchas cosas terribles, _(incluyéndola)_ ella seguía a su lado. Había tenido la _determinación_ de poder _perdonar_ las cosas que él le había hecho y no todo el mundo era capaz de eso o, al menos, de _intentarlo_.

Con muchos _tropezones_ había aprendido a leer _cada_ expresión de ella, cada _cambio_ de estado de ánimo. Karin podía ser _ardiente_ como el _fuego_ y _calmada_ como las _aguas_ más engañosas.

Podía ser bastante pesada _(melosa)_ cuando quería algo _(de forma muy insistente)_ , cada vez que podía se pegaba a sí, buscando afecto que recibía de forma _esporádica_ _(porque él aún no sabía cómo dar sin herir del todo)_ pero que cada vez que recibía, su mirada _brillaba_ con la emoción de algo que el no sabía _nombrar_.

También podía dar miedo, _mucho_ , enojarla podía provocar la erupción de un volcán y una llave alrededor de su cuello _(pero siendo él, jamás admitiría algo como temerle justo a ella)._

Era volátil, era paz, era silencio y era comprensión, para él, ella significaba un sinnúmero de cosas que nunca diría en voz alta.

Pero podía definirla como _única_...

—Sasuke —Karin le miraba con algo de confusión.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Pasa algo? —Sasuke se percató de que tenía todo aquel tiempo mirándola, totalmente _perdido_ en sus pensamientos y los gestos que ella hacia.

Separó sus labios un poco y tomó aire, para luego negar con su cabeza.

—Nada. Me quedé pensando en _nada_ —respondió, volviendo su mirada al frente. Sin necesidad de mirarla, sabía que el ceño de la pelirroja se había fruncido.

—Porque siento que no estas siendo honesto —la miró de reojo y vio que ella estaba cruzada de brazos, con una ceja enarcada—. Tú _chakra_...

—Lo sé —musitó Sasuke, volviendo su mirada completamente hacia ella —pero tampoco pienso decirte _qué_ estaba pensando...

Ella abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

—Porque eres _muy_ ruidosa... —ella siguió murmurando cosas y Sasuke miró al cielo.

Él la había visto como un _objeto_ , como un _peón_ , como el sacrificable _caballo_ y ahora...

—¡ _Mierda_! —gruñó ella, cuando sus lentes se le estuvieron a punto de caer, provocando una sonrisa pequeña en los labios del moreno—. ¿Qué? ¿Encima te vas a reír si se caen mis lentes? —bufó, acomodándose los mismos por el puente de la nariz.

— _Probablemente_ —concedió él y ella le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Eres un _bastardo_ —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento junto a él de nuevo.

—Lo sé —la miró sentada junto a sí —lo sorprendente es que _aún_ sigas aquí... —añadió, en un tono mucho más bajo, prácticamente un susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —ella alzó sus rojos irises hacia él, encontrándose con los negros del Uchiha. Él negó con su cabeza.

—No dije nada —negó y Karin arrugó la nariz.

—Mientes —le acusó.

—Lo hago _a veces_ — _incluso a mi mismo_ , añadió para sí.

Y mientras Karin insistía en querer saber qué era lo que había dicho y porqué se había quedado mirándola por tanto tiempo, Sasuke concedió una vez más que el pensamiento de que ella era _única_ lo embargase de nuevo.

Era _única_ y _determinada_.

Después de tanto, ella y sólo ella, se había convertido en la _reina_ de su _tablero_.

 _"Jaque mate"._

 **—Fin—**

Podría escribir 48 hojas de lo que pienso es **Karin** , pero ponerlo desde el punto de vista de **Sasuke** iba a provocar un nuevo nivel de **OOC** , así que así lo dejamos.

¡Poco más de la mitad! Wow, no pensé realmente que iba a poder seguir el hilo de esto, ¡pero acá estoy! ¡Con el tema **#16**! ¡Hurra! Me siento muy agradecida y honrada de todas aquellas personas que se han dedicado el tiempo de leer y comentar los otros 15, ponerlos en favoritos y seguirme, de veras, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Espero que disfruten de este pequeño escrito realizado con mucho cariño, de veras, un abrazo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
